Roman Bellic
Josef Bellic (kuzyn) Milica Bellic (ciotka) Kate Bellic (córka, tylko w przypadku wybrania zakończenia Zemsta) | związki = Vladimir Glebov, Jermaine Andrews, Brucie Kibbutz, Jacob Hughes, Mohammed | biznes = Express Car Service | głos = Jason Zumwalt }} Roman Bellic – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV jako deuteragonista i w obu dodatkach do tej gry jako postać epizodyczna. Opis Roman to 31-letni kuzyn Niko Bellica, który mieszka w Liberty City od 10 lat. Ojcowie Romana i Niko byli braćmi i alkoholikami. Roman był tak samo traktowany przez swojego ojca, jak Niko przez swojego. Podczas wojny, matka Romana została zgwałcona na oczach Niko, lecz nie był on na tyle odważny, aby powiedzieć o tym Romanowi. Skłamał, że spłonęła w pożarze domu. Roman mówi Niko, iż żyje w tzw. American Dream (Amerykańskim Śnie), gdyż ma dużo forsy, piętnaście samochodów sportowych oraz dwie kobiety. Tą strategią udało mu się przekonać swojego kuzyna do przyjazdu do Liberty City. Roman przez swoje zamiłowanie do hazardu popadł w długi. Jest właścicielem firmy taksówkarskiej w Broker, która zostaje spalona razem z mieszkaniem kuzynów w Hove Beach przez ludzi Dimitriego Rascalova. Roman jest załamany sytuacją, lecz Niko jednak pociesza później Romana i mówi, że przynajmniej coś ma, czyli piękną dziewczynę Mallorie, z którą później się żeni. Po pewnym czasie Roman otrzymuje pieniądze z odszkodowania i kupuje nową siedzibę firmy taksówkarskiej. W dalszej części fabuły zostaje porwany przez gang motocyklowy dla Dimitriego - po to, aby przyciągnąć Niko. Kolejną kryjówką zakupioną przez Romana jest apartament w Algonquin. Pod koniec gry, Roman próbuje nakłonić Niko do pójścia na układ z Rascalovem. Zachęca go do tego ciągłymi sms-ami, w jednym z których Roman pisze do Niko, że za pieniądze z dealu wynajmą prywatny odrzutowiec do Vice City. W obu zakończeniach, bierze ślub z Mallorie - w zakończeniu Układ zostaje przypadkowo zastrzelony podczas szarpaniny Niko i człowieka Dimitriego. W zakończeniu Zemsta, Roman i Little Jacob pomagają Niko zabić Jimmy'ego Pegorino (w akcie zemsty za śmierć dziewczyny Niko, Kate McReary). Osobowość Roman głównie myśli o zdobywaniu pieniędzy, już sama myśl o tym doprowadziła do jego wspomnianego już uzależnienia od hazardu, co przełożyło się na jego złą reputację w mieście. Mimo zamiłowania do pieniądza i swoich kłopotów życiowych troszczy się o swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Czasami jest podirytowany że Niko ma powiązania ze zorganizowaną przestępczością. Ze wszystkich bohaterów gry Roman jest najmniej zainteresowany przestępczością, gdyż jego jedynym życzeniem jest zarabiać pieniądze i żyć w amerykańskim śnie. Roman rozumie fakt, że Niko nie jest w stanie znaleźć normalnej, typowej pracy i raczej nie wypomina mu jego typowo przestępczego życia. W zamian radzi mu, żeby uważał na siebie, gdyż przestępstwa, które Niko się dopuszcza (m.in. zbieranie haraczu, zbrojny napad na bank, kradzieże samochodów, morderstwa na zlecenie, transport narkotyków) mogłyby skończyć się dla Niko bardzo długą odsiadką, jeśli nie karą śmierci. Przyjaźń Jego przyjaźń jest odblokowana po misji Bleed Out. Jest dostępny w godzinach 24:00 - 7:00. Lubi jeść w Burger Shot. Poza tym lubi też grę w kręgle, w rzutki i w bilard, pić, obejrzeć pokaz i pójść do klubu ze striptizem. Kartoteka Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto IV * The Cousins Bellic (pracodawca) * It's Your Call (pracodawca) * Three's a Crowd (pracodawca) * Bleed Out (pracodawca) * Easy Fare (pracodawca) * Jamaican Heat (pracodawca) * Uncle Vlad (pracodawca) * Crime and Punishment (pracodawca) * Logging On (pracodawca) * Roman's Sorrow (pracodawca) * Out of the Closet * Hostile Negotiation (pracodawca) * Weekend at Florian's (pracodawca) * That Special Someone (pracodawca) * One Last Thing... (telefon) * Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (układ - śmierć) * Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (zemsta) * Out of Commission Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * Roman's Holiday Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Chinese Takeout * Boulevard Baby * Ladies Half Price Galeria Plik:Roman Bellic (IV - art).jpg|Artwork Romana Bellica Ciekawostki * Samo nazwisko Romana i jego wymowa jest niepoprawna – w języku serbskim nie występują podwójne spółgłoski, dodatkowo w grze nazwisko jest wypowiadane belik, a prawidłową formą wymowy jest belić. * Według Tavella Clintona, kuzyna Franklina, jednego z protagonistów Grand Theft Auto V, taksówki Romana są najgorszymi w historii. * Potwierdzeniem tego, że Roman kanonicznie przeżył (tj. Niko wybrał zakończenie „Zemsta”) jest wpis Niko na stronie Lifeinvader. Wpis ten mówi Happy birthday, Roman!, a obok jest dopisane, że został dodany 45 minut temu. Wiadomość ta jest w bardzo niskiej jakości w wersji na Xboxa 360 i PS3, więc można ją rozczytać tylko w wersji na PS4, Xboxa One i PC. Kategoria:Deuteragoniści de:Roman Bellic en:Roman Bellic es:Roman Bellic fi:Roman Bellic fr:Roman Bellic nl:Roman Bellic no:Roman Bellic pt:Roman Bellic ro:Roman Bellic sv:Roman Bellic